Leveling Up
Introduction to Training So you've completed your character, got introduced to the star wars universe, and have played a bit. By now you're probably wondering how you're supposed to advanced aside from Ranking Up. Well, this is the place to answer your questions. To put it in the simplest of terms, we have a training system where you can train your skills at the cost of hours and fatigue. At the very beginning everyone starts out with 24 hours, this is the maximum number of hours that you can have at any given time. You may spend these hours how you like, however keep in mind the more hours you use to train, the more fatigue you gather which can and will effect your rolls in negative fashions. Example: Daphne trains her Firearms for eight hours straight, causing her to gain a fatigue of say -20, that -20 will stay for her until she can recover making all of her rolls -20. This can be negated though by Endurance which you take a third off, round it down, and then take that amount away from your fatigue total. Its really simple to understand, below will be some extra information based on the training system that we implore you to look at. *'''Important:''' Keep in mind that every failure to your training rolls adds in a +3 to your next roll. So if you have a +20 and fail your DC, your next one will be +23. Quite simple, and helpful. Learning a New Skill Alright so now we're down to the beginning of your introduction to skills, how to learn a new skill. This one is even easier then the introduction to skills section right above us! To put it in the simplest terms possible: You can not self-learn a new skill, period. You have to be taught the skill by a teacher who has at least +10 in the skill in question. Which means, if you start at 0 for that skill, you may not increase it at all. Furthermore, you require at least two successes in a single roll to be able to learn the skill up to +1. Its tough to learn new skills, but its completely worth it because after you get to +1 you may self train the skill to increase your abilities! This does not include Force Sensitivity of course. Spending Points Gaining Points You can gain points in a multitude of ways, however a majority of the time it will require you to team up with other players and do Multi-Player missions. As a rule for GMs: You're only allowed to give out Minor Points during missions that are ran with only one person. Other Points may be given out during Multiple player missions. Just be smart, play safe, and play as a team and you'll get your points. How to Train Simply put, when you want to train you go off to a secluded place to learn your skill. Your roll is determined by what synergizes with the skill you're trying to learn, however the skill -itself- doesn't include itself in the roll. Based on the result of your roll you'll gain whats called 'successes' which is described in more detail below. Example: Bob wants to train himself in pistols, he has a +10 in Firefight and One-Handed Guns, that means his roll will consist of one ten, and one five, making his training roll 1d100+15. The Pistols total is -not- included in that amount! Successes Now lets get to the dirty and gritty, the Successes that you are required to get over the course of training to level up your skills. To understand this you need to understand basic math, and the basic lingo of the game. Each of the Ranks of the Skills (-, + , *) represent a number in terms of successes, which are 1, 2, and 3 respectively. What we mean by that, is that when divvying up how many successes you require to upgrade these things add on to the total successes needed to make it harder, such as a * ranked skill at level 6 will add on a 3 to the success calculation rather then what a - would, which was simply a 1. If you don't understand that then heres a simplistic Math Formula to help you understand what I mean: '''Success Formula''': [Total Skill Level/3]+Skill Rank Increase = Successes Needed. '''Example''': Tasona has a Lightsaber Skill at +6 that she is training up to +7, the Lightsaber skill is a * skill. So the successes required are formulated as so: [6/3]+3 = 5 Successes. There for you would be required to get five successes before moving on to level 7, this would be the same for level 7 to level 9 and level 8 to level 9, where it would become 6 Successes needed. Lightsaber Training Now, as we mentioned in the skills section there are some complications in Lightsaber training for those who are not trained in the Jedi Arts. This is where we expand on that a bit: While training Lightsaber and any skills related to Lightsaber, you have to beat a certain Dice Check to avoid injury, amputation, or death. If you fail to beat this Dice Check then you will receive the correct punishment for failing that DC. Keep in mind that this is what you have to risk when it comes to training Lightsabers without Jedi Training: *'''Injury:''' 50 DC *'''Amputation:''' 25 DC *'''Death:''' Nat 1 Training Penalties Fatigue Now here is another part that you need to thoroughly understand, Fatigue. Fatigue is what you gain when you exert yourself through physical training, they are treated like wounds in the fact that it will limit you in what you can do. As it exhausts your body you gain negatives to your rolls that are decided by a formula that shall be posted below. We expect you to keep track of these, much like with your hours, because I ''will'' be watching myself, and so will the other Saga Masters. '''Fatigue Formula''': [[[Skill Level/3]+Skill Rank]-[Stamina/3] = Total Fatigue Gained. '''Example''': Tania has rolled to level up One-Handed Ranged Weaponry, a * skill, that is +8 and she has a total of +10 Stamina. Tania wants to find out how much Fatigue she would've gained from that roll. The total Fatigue would be done in this way: [[[8/3]+3]-[10/3]= 2 Fatigue gained from that singular roll. Doing multiple rolls or rolls for higher leveled things will gain you more fatigue then what you current have. So with this singular roll until Fatigue is healed, she now has a -2 to all rolls. Mental Drainage This is somewhat like Fatigue, except its covered in a different way rather then Fatigue. The easiest way to explain this is that Mental Drainage are mental based skills that based upon rank cost more hours per roll then others. That pretty much sums it up, the formula is exceptionally easy as well: '''Mental Drainage Formula''': [1+Skill Rank] = [Hour Cost] '''Example''': Da'phne'lessa is trying to increase her skill Charisma, which is a + skill, so she rolls a roll. That roll now costs 3 Hours instead of 1 hour like a normal Physical roll. - will add 1 Hour, * will add 3 hours, quite a predicament huh? Bullet Usage This is the Ranged Equivalent of Fatigue and Mental Drainage. However instead of making you fatigued, or costing you more hours, it costs you ammo instead. Something that you should be very careful on using. The last thing you want is to train your ammo away and be incapable of fighting off something strong in the future. Its not like you can just find random Energy Cells or nothing like that! So with that being said the formula is quite easy: '''Bullet Usage Formula''': [[1+Speed of Weapon Used]-[Scavenge/5] = [Total Bullets Used] '''Example''': Vesca decides to train her One-Handed Guns using her Tri-Blast Pistol, she decides to roll and uses her hour to train. Her Tri-Blast Pistol holds a Speed of 3, a bare minimum of 1 bullet has to be used, and she has nothing in Scavenge. The formula would go like this: [[1+3]-[0/5] = [4] Bullets used. Its a rather simple and realistic concept that will make training much more realistic. Force Exhaustion Force Exhaustion is limited to only those who have powers in the force powers. They are extremely taxing as they drain your physicality, Mentality, and Spirituality all in one massive go. To emulate this, and show the severity, as well as balance out the Jedi/Sith and the normals as we call them, I've come up with a formula basis for Fatigue and other penalties that have come with the Force Exhaustion. I shall put them here for you to understand: '''Fatigue Formula''': [[[Skill Level/2]+Skill Rank]-[Force Focus/3]] = [Total Fatigue Gained] '''Mental Penalty''': x2 Hour Cost '''Spiritual Penalty''': 1 Force Point per Roll. '''Example:''' Sallashaka has rolled to level up Force Sensitivity. His Force Sensitivity is level 20 and a * Skill rank and his force Focus is level 15. His player would calculate the total fatigue gained first, which would be treated by the formula: [[[20/2]+3]-[15/3]= [8] Fatigue Gained. Now since its a Force Skill, this skill also cost 2 hours instead of 1 hour, and he has also lost a single force point. So the total penalties that he has gained for this are: -8 To all rolls, 2 Hours from his Hour Pool, and 1 Force Point from his Force Pool, that he can't get back till the next day. Hefty Price, for Hefty Power. Ranking Up Now for the creme-De-la-creme, Ranking Up. You are probably wondering exactly what us GMs are looking for to allow you to Rank Up and increase your rolls and standing in the Star Wars Universe. Well, here you'll find a list of things we expect for you to do in order to Rank Up. Fail to do these, and you might never rank up: *'''Freeforming:''' We expect you to be pretty active in the main channels and freeforming with fellow roleplayers or your companions. The more Character Development your character has the better off you'll be when it comes time for the SM's to review your character sheet and decide if you deserve a Rank Up mission or not. *'''Missions:''' Frequently do missions, you can't impress us or your faction without first doing a good amount of missions for your faction/us. Keep in mind however, frequently doing missions in a mass will only over work the SM, and raise the chance of you getting denied a mission because the SM is Overworked. Doing missions that require Multiple People without Gm's having to usher it is a good way to also impress us. *'''Attendance:''' We expect you to stay in the channel and RP a good amount. If you are not frequently RPing, obviously the SM's will not allow you to rank up because you're just simply not following Freeforming Guidelines. This however is another Requirement because it means you just need to show that you're interested in Roleplaying in the channel rather then actually doing it. Organization Ranks=